101 Letters of Confession to Echizen Ryoma
by postages
Summary: [MomoRyo] Funny how some things, sometimes the simplest or the tiniest of things, could change people a lot. Funny how people can touch the lives of others. Funny how the people who would most unlikely fall in love with someone… fall in love.


Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. This is my first PoT fic. I am not really sure if this fic is nice, but I put my heart into doing it. I hope you'll like it.

Momo is kinda OOC here. Please bear with me.

Special thanks to The Gumball Society, especially to Heiko, Fuyu and Yume-nee. Thanks for sharing my passion for writing!

This fic is for my dear Kim-nee

_[These]_ are Momo's thoughts.

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama and its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Takeshi Konomi et al.

**One Hundred and One Letters of Confession to Echizen Ryoma**

By Hanabi Reeza

The infinite sky was coated dark blue, the round moon hung on the wisps of the clouds, the night breeze was kind of chilly. Not that a certain guy with sort-of gravity-defying hair would mind. He actually enjoyed it now that he had just finished bathing.

It would seem to anyone that this was an ordinary day, but to that young lad, it was special.

As of 11:59 p.m. tonight, it has been one hundred days- three months and ten days to be exact- since he discovered that he loved a certain freshman regular of the Seishun Gakuen Tennis Club.

And, seeing that the clock on his table already struck twelve, he could say that today is the one hundred and first day.

The lad sat on his soft bed and took a towel to dry his hair.

As his eyes drifted from the towel he was using to the picture on top of his bedside lamp, his lips curved into a smile.

Funny how some things, sometimes the simplest or the tiniest of things, could change people a lot. Funny how people can touch the lives of others. Funny how the people who would most unlikely fall in love with someone… fall in love.

And yeah, funny how a guy named Momoshiro Takeshi fell in love with someone who was as inexpressive as Echizen Ryoma.

Yes. 12 year old Echizen Ryoma.

It was actually normal for him to love. Hell, he dated girls before. But a GUY?!

But, oh well, it couldn't be helped. It was, with no doubt, that the freshman was cute in his own simple ways. And the fact that he had a certain thing for burgers made him like Echizen more.

Momoshiro just couldn't help but sigh.

With that, took a piece of bond paper and the pen on his table. As he would do every night since that faithful day, he got his book, placed the bond paper on it and started to scribble words.

_Echizen,_

_Yo. It's already_- He glanced at his clock- _12:11 a.m. Yeah. Still awake. I just finished drying my hair and well, right now I'm writing to you. _

_[Is this pathetic or what?]_

_How are you doing? I didn't get to talk to you that much yesterday afternoon. You went straight home after practice. 'Guess I'm missing you already though it's only been a few hours._

_[God. I sound so un-me.]_

_Yeah. Me missing you at once._

_Funny, ne? Funny how I don't get tired confessing to you over and over again, even though you won't be able to get these letters that I write._

_Maybe it's the thought that you won't answer me your favorite line. _

_'Mada mada da ne.'_

_Heh__… no matter how annoying that sounds, I can't help but think that it's kinda cute, too._

_Just like you._

_Practice was like hell yesterday with Tezuka-buchou making us run a lot of laps. Fine. It wasn't that terrible. The fact that I was able to make you laugh yesterday kinda made me happy._

_It really didn't do it on purpose. I was poking your side with my racket, asking you to move. I didn't realize that I tickled you already until I heard suppressed laughter._

_Suddenly, I found myself amazed at the sight of you laughing._

_And I just couldn't help but tickle you more._

_Eiji-sempai and Oishi-sempai then joined the fun. Inui-sempai muttered something that sounded more like "Good data.". Taka-san and Kaidoh just watched us and smiled. _

_As for Fuji-sempai, he got his camera and took a picture of Eiji-sempai, Oishi-sempai and me tickling you._

_After a few seconds, Fuji-sempai handed me something. It was the picture. _

_I didn't know why, but he just gave it to me._

_And so here am I again, looking at our picture. Oishi-sempai, Eiji-sempai, me, and you, my Ryoma._

_Er, yeah. MY Ryoma._

_Although I know you can never be mine, I can help but wish you could. And if that day comes, I'll call you Ryoma and you'd call me Takeshi._

_That would be nice, only if it would come from you lips._

_But I could always dream, right?_

_Until that day comes, I'll be wishing that, somehow, you'll be able to love me too._

_'Guess I'll end my letter here. See you later then, Ryoma. Aishiteru._

_Momo_

For the second time that morning, Momoshiro sighed.

He neatly folded his letter to Echizen, opened his closet and took the bag where all his letters to Echizen were stored.

A hundred letters were there, all addressed to one person. Not a single letter was given or read by that person.

… yet.

Momoshiro placed the letter he recently wrote on top of all the other letters, sealed the bag and put it back in the closet. He closed it and went to bed.

Momoshiro glanced at the picture for one last time before closing his bedside lamp.

_[Aishiteru, Ryoma.]_

02 May 2004

5.51p

Liked it? Love it? Hated it? Please leave a review or a few comments!

Disclaimers: Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Oujisama belongs to Takeshi Konomi and company.


End file.
